


Peaceful soul

by KateAmory



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateAmory/pseuds/KateAmory
Summary: What if Rowan's and Lyria's kid somehow survived? What if it was a boy?
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Lyria/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Prolog.

“When my mate died, it took me a very, very long time to come back.”

It took her a moment to think of what to say. “How long ago?”

“Two hundred three years, twenty-seven days ago.” He gestured to the tattoo on his face, neck, arms. “This tells the story of how it happened. Of the shame I’ll carry until my last breath.”

The warrior who had come the other day had such hollow eyes … “Others come to you to have their own grief and shame tattooed on them.”

“Gavriel lost three of his soldiers in an ambush in the southern mountains. They were slaughtered. He survived. For as long as he’s been a warrior, he’s tattooed himself with the names of those under his command who have fallen. But where the blame lies has little to do with the point of the markings.”

“Were you to blame?” Slowly, he turned—not quite all the way, but enough to give her a sidelong glance.

“Yes. When I was young, I was … ferocious in my efforts to win valor for myself and my bloodline. Wherever Maeve sent me on campaigns, I went. Along the way, I mated a female of our race. Lyria,” he said, almost reverently. “She sold flowers in the market in Doranelle. Maeve disapproved, but … when you meet your mate, there is nothing you can do to alter it. She was mine, and no one could tell me otherwise. Mating her cost me Maeve’s favor, and I still yearned so badly to prove myself. So when war came calling and Maeve offered me a chance to redeem myself, I took it. Lyria begged me not to go. But I was so arrogant, so misguided, that I left her at our mountain home and went off to war. I left her alone,” he said, and again looked at Celaena.

 _You left me_ , she had said to him. That was when he’d snapped—the wounds of centuries ago rising up to swallow him as viciously as her own past consumed her.

“I was gone for months, winning all that glory I so foolishly sought. And then we got word that our enemies had been secretly trying to gain entrance to Doranelle through the mountain passes.” Her stomach dropped to her feet. Rowan ran a hand through his hair, scratched at his face.

“I flew home. As fast as I’d ever flown. When I got there, I found that … found she had been murdered. They left her lying on cold hard ground in our kitchen,“ he said and sighed.

“I started destroying things around me until … until I heard baby cry.”

Celaena couldn't breath.

“She gave birth to babyboy few days before those bastards attacked our house. She hid him and somehow he managed to oversleep everything what was going on around. Later on, I found out she put protecting spell around his bed.”

She was left speechless. This legendary warrior sitting in front of her was rather training her then being with his son.

“He was only reason I didn't completely lost myself. I took him to my family, spent little time with him and then went to hunt all the males who killed my mate.”

Celaena only could watch Rowan with such sadness in his eyes.

„Where is he now?“ she dared to ask.

„On our family manor with my cousins, probably ... I don't know.“

„Why isn't he with you?“

Rowan sadly laughed.

“He hates my queen and everything she dispose with.”

She blinked surprisingly. Such irony, Celeana thought, child of one of her the loyalest warriors hates her.

“He will do everything to not meet her. He's known for that.”

“Well, I would like to meet him one day.”

Again, Rowan sadly laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted this on my profile about year ago and decided to take it down later on, but I've changed my mind and here it is again!


	2. One

Dorian was sitting under ash, one of trees near by Skull's Bay beach, and rested his head against its tribe. He closed his eyes and enjoyed music of wind blowing through leafs. This sound was his favorite since they landed in Skull's bay.

The only thing what annoyed him was Rowan's and Fenrys' arguing. They could know each other for many years, yet the younger fae could annoy Rowan so much. It was no wonder since the

Wolfs aura was made from pure arrogance. When Dorian first saw him he noticed how handsome this fae is, just like the others he got chance to meet, but his language, his language could make milk to sour.

“Pretty annoying, right?”

Dorian almost swallowed his own tongue. Right beside him sat young boy, who came from nowhere.

“Who are you?” He asked and pull away from him. The boy smiled. Dorian scanned his face and found it very familiar. Male in front of him had short brown hair and eye with colour of honey. His face features was strongly cut even he was in his early teen age.

“ I'm sorry for scaring you,” he apologized with huge grin on face. “I'm Ash Whitethorn.”

Dorian blinked few times. He was expecting everybody but not Rowan's family.

Ash did not wanted to scare this young man but it happened. He softly landed then shifted from his hawk form simply sat beside him. Man looked deeply in his thoughts and Ash did not wanted to interrupt him.

“Rowan, he is right there with his … his friends,” man pointed to Ash's father and his friends.

“I know,”he shrugged.

“Of course you know,” man sighed.

“And who are you?”Ash asked.

Blue-eyed man blinked in surprise.

“I am Dorian Havilliard,” he said, with surprise remining in his eyes.

“Oh, so you are the new king of Adarlan, who just randomly happens to be dead?”

“Yeah,” Dorian said with wonder in his eyes. This man seemed to be much different then Rowan. Way much different then always cold-faced fae he knew.

“I know people who are dead, but actually aren't but I can't speak of them, because you know, they are dead,” Ash laughed with sparkle of mischief in eyes.

“Who are you again? I am not sure you are, who you claim to be,” Dorian narrowed eyes on Ash, who rolled his. Boy sighed and leaned his head on side with small smile on lips.

“ Ash Whitethorn, just like for the last two hundreds years,” he smiled and waved with his hand.

Still, Dorian didn't seemed to be sure about Ash's statement. This male did not look like Whitethorn and utterly not over two hundreds years old.

“Ash,” said surprised voice behind Dorian. He turned his head and found Rowan staring at boy beside him.

“Hello father.”

Rowan was in middle of argument with Fenrys, again. This little disagreements with tone of raillery were on daily basics back, when he used to serve under Maeve's command. Younger fae was loud and arrogant. He could always draw attention on himself.

He was about to say something not so nice to his friend, when he sensed familiar scent. Rowan immediately stopped and turned around. He couldn't believe his senses. Right beside the King of Adarlan sat Ash, his son with form of not even fifteen years old boy. Ash could change his forms how many times he wanted, but Rowan would always recognize him, always.

Fenrys seemed to be little bit huffy when Rowan left him where he stood and leaded right to his child, but Rowan didn't care about that.

“Ash,” he breathed with surprised tone of voice. Ash smiled and looked at him with that golden eyes. Lyria's eyes.

“Hello father,” he greeted him and stood up. Rowan took him into bear hug and buried his face into Ash's hair. He sensed scent of cinnamon and pine, and relaxed. He gave Ash few kisses on top of his head and let him go.

“Fifteen years old, huh?”

Ash laughed.

“Safe for travel. Nobody cares about fifteen years old human boy traveling alone.”

“Clever.”

“Of course, it is because I am clever.”

Rowan kindly laughed. He stuck his gaze on Dorian, who looked stunned with what he saw. Rowan didn't tell anybody about his son, except for Aelin.

“Dorian, this is Ash, my son,” he introduced Dorian to Ash, who smiled.

“We introduced to each other. He did not seemed to be sure about my statement that I am Whitetorn,” Ash looked on Dorian with huge grin on face. King of Adarlan only blinked in surprise but in second, surprise was gone and he had his usual mask on face. Face, what did not seem to care at all.

“You can not blame me, you two are exactly two opposites,” Dorian said and crossed his hands on chest.

“Trust me, they are not,” another familiar voice said and Gavriel came behind Rowan. Ash smiled. It was few years since he saw Lion and he missed him.

“Gavriel,” Ash greeted him with tight hug and Lion run him with look from head to toe.

“How long it was since I saw you?”

“I don't know but it was more then decade, for sure,” he could not stop grinning on Gavriel. Lion had aura what simply made Ash smile all the time he was with him.

“For sure.”

“Fenrys,” he greeted with another immortal warrior. The White Wolf stand behind Rowan and only watch scene in front of him.

“Ash,” Fenrys nodded his head.

“What are you doing here?”Rowan asked when Ash was done hugging Fenrys.

“Well, since I've heard of you becoming free from blood-oath from Bitch-Ass-Queen, and then, just few second later, bonding yourself to another Bitch-Ass-Oueen, I've become curious how was your life doing, so here I am,” Ash said sarcastically with smile on his face. When Ash heard the news about his father, he started laughing so loud that he woke up almost half of the village where he lived.

“I've been to Mistward, where I've met Emrys and he told me you were gone from continent for weeks. Then I've met Connall and he told me that Gavriel and Fenrys are here too so I decided I will visit them because I thought they would have some clue where you would be. So I landed here and here you are too, so it is win-win” explained Ash.

“And you,” Ash pointed finger at his father, ,, have some explaining to do. About what happened and about that Bitch-Ass-Queen.”

“Her name is Aelin and we grew closer.”

“You don't need to tell me that, I can smell it. I want to hear the whole story.”

“It is long story,” Rowan sighed.

“We are immortal.”


	3. Two

“So let me put this all together,” Ash said with glass of vine in right hand. He, his father, Gavirel, Fenrys and King of Adarlan were sitting in some pub and Rowan was telling Ash his story with young queen.

“Maeve send you to train her, you befriend her and somehow became her carranam. Then you went back to Doranelle with her, just to get whipped by your former pals and then she sold you to Aelin for a ring, am I right?”

“Yes,” Rowan nodded.

“For fuck's sake father!”Ash yelled at him and put down his glass. “Two hundreds years of service and she sells you for a fucking ring?!”

Ash could hear soft laugh from Fenrys but he didn't mind him. His father was more important.

“I...”Rowan started but Ash shook his head.

“It is very important ring,” said Rowan.

Ash rolled his eyes.

“I don't give two shits about that ring, all I care about, is you being under another blood-oath,” Ash sighed and gave look full with worries to his father.

“You don't have to worry. Aelin is different then Maeve, much more different,” said Rowan. Younger fae shook his head one more time.

“I know nothing about her and that makes me not to trust her.”

Rowan almost forgot how stubborn his son is. Ash does not trust anybody, except few people he knew for years.

“When you will meet her, you will trust her.”

No, he would not and Rowan knew it, just because the look his son gave him. He would never trust any female who has his father under blood-oath.

It was weird. Definitely weird, at least for Dorian. He watched conversation between Rowan and Ash and could not believe his eyes and ears. 

Dorian held respect for Rowan, not only for saving his ass back in Rifthold but also just because his character. Rowan was legendary warrior whom people respected and feared him, for things he had done or just for the way he moved, like a predator, a living armory. Dorian admired him for all knowledge he hold and power he dispose with.

But now, he saw this grown male getting schooled by not even fifteen years old boy. Rowan sat there  and listened to his son talking, with so much love and care in his eyes. Dorian thought that Rowan would blow up and scream at Ash how he dares to talk to him so disrespectfully, but he just smiled little bit and drank his vine.

“And uncle Ellys tells you not to show up at his door for next hundred years,” Ash smiled. It was opposite of face he wore few moments ago. His eyes glowed again and Dorian wondered what power Ash dispose. He could not scent Ash's power, not like he did with cold icy wind of Rowan's power or burning fire of Aelin's. No, he saw that glow all around Ash's body but could not taste its magic. And Ash noticed it.

“What are you looking for, young king?”he raised one eyebrow and smiled little bit. Dorian blinked few times.

Ash could not pretend he did not noticed Dorian's stare. Especially, when he narrowed his eyes at him and pressed lips together.  There was something on King's mind.

“What power do you have?”he asked and crossed his hand on chest.

Ash grinned.

“Ash has the same power you have,” Rowan said and pinned his green eyes on him. Dorian raised eyebrow.

“Raw magic?”

“Yes,” said Ash simply and studied Dorian's face. Yes, there was something interesting about young king he did not noticed before. He felt ice cold wind of  powerful  magic but he thought it was his father's but it might not be. 

Ash let little bit of his magic go to Dorian and crawl around his figure. He let him taste it, scent it, get to know it. King breath it in surprisingly. His face told Ash everything he needed to know.

“He has no idea how to use it, does he?”He turned to Rowan.

“No,  I told him simple basic but he needs to practice it. It could help if you teach him,” Rowan said and looked right into Ash's eyes. “If you would not mind.”

“What do you think of it?”Ash asked Dorian. It was not just his choice.

“Would you help me to understand it?”

Ash nodded.

“That would be our first step.”

“Then teach me.”

Ash smiled.

“See you at sunrise.”

Ash got his room next to Gavriel's. Thank Gods. He would rather sleep outside the pub then next to Fenrys or with Fenrys in one room. It was not that Ash hated this young fae, he actually took him as younger brother, but Fenrys was annoying and loud sometimes, and he did not like that. Ash liked peace and quiet.

He liked Gavriel probably the most out of all Rowan's friend, except for Lorcan. Most people did not like Lorcan but Ash saw something in that legendary warrior, something that made him like him.

First time he met Lorcan, he was three years old. Ash was in Rowan's hug, holding on father's strong neck and blushing when Lorcan looked at him. Rowan let him in  to their house and Ash was hiding behind everything he could.  Lorcan was talking only to Ash's father but he seemed to notice every look Ash gave him, and he confirmed it when he blinked at Ash. His little self gave him large smile, came out from hiding place and sat beside him. Since then Ash could not tear off his eyes from Lorcan.

Now, when he was lying in his bed in unfamiliar city, he could not believe that Maeve send two another legendary warriors to kill Lorcan. When his father told him real reason why Gavriel and Fenrys are on this continent, he was surprised. And even more surprised when he told him that Lorcan betrayed Maeve. All he was hundred percent sure about was that Lorcan was loyal to his queen and Ash would not thought that Lorcan would betray her.

He ran hand through his short brown hair and sighed. All he wanted to know was what happened to his father but now he was supposed to train some new king.

Ash closed his eyes and cleaned his mind. That night, he had hard time falling asleep. because tomorrow will be at least interesting.


	4. Three

“Are you familiar with this?”

One simple question and one simple answer.

Ash sat under the same tree from yesterday and watched Dorian  how he was sitting  down in front him . Young king dressed himself in light blue tunic  and brown trousers, and Ash had to admit that even with this simple clothing Dorian looked like king, tired little bit, but like king.

This morning, Ash wanted to start easily. He wanted to start with breathing exercises and finding out how much Dorian can control his magic.

“With breathing?” Dorian asked. “Yes, I like doing that.”

“Cocky,” Ash grinned. He crossed his legs and put his hands on knees with palms down.

“I know how to breath. Your father taught me that. We even did more complicated exercises then just simple breathing.”

“I don't give two shits what my father taught you. Now, I am teaching you and we are starting from the bottom,” Ash said with strict tone. It was obvious that Dorian was impatient and wanted to learn how to control his powers. Ash understood it but he did not let some twenty years old human to be so impolite to him. 

“If you are so confident about yourself, show me what you can do,” Ash challenged him. Dorian blinked in surprise.

“What do you want me to show you?”

Ash rolled his eyes.

“Give it a shape, show me shape of your magic.”

“Raw magic does not have a shape.”

“No, but person who possess it, can give it a shape. Ice, fire, wind, water. Whatever you want.”

Dorian took deep breath and opened his hand. After split of second, little crystals of ice started to showing up. Little crystals started dancing in dance of wind and little crystals started getting bigger and bigger. Then, they became one huge crystal of ice. The crystal started shaping itself to small dagger.

Ash nodded.

“That's all?”

King was left shocked. Dorian was proud of what he could do and even Rowan told him it was impressin g that he could do so much after learning magic so shortly. Yet, i t did not work for his son.

“That's all you can do with your raw magic?” Ash asked again. “That's just simple party trick.”

“I also have massive strength and magic hands,” Dorian added and pressed his lips into one straight line.

“Fine, so we have something to begin with,”  Ash sighed and rubbed his eyes  with right hand.

“ What shape does your magic have?”  Dorian asked and narrowed eyes. 

“Shapeshifting,” Ash said simply and leaned his head to side. Few curls of his hair slided to his forehead, what made him look even younger then he already looked.

Dorian raised his eyebrows.

“What do you look like in your real form?”

Ash curled his upper lip.

“You ask way too many questions,” Ash  said angrily . But then flash of white light slided around Ash figure and fifteen years old boy was gone. Instead of him, there was man who was almost the exactly same copy of Rowan.  Their faces were exactly same but Ash did not dispose with tattoo on left side of his face. 

Dorian admired man in front of him a searched for something that would him remind of the fifteen years old boy, but he could not find anything. Ash was whole different person now. Like the brown haired boy did not even existed.

“Teach me that,” Dorian breathed and still admired Ash.

“First you have to master the ice than you can learn new shapes of magic,”  Whitethorn reminded him. The king did not know how to properly shape his ice and yet, he wanted to master shapeshifting, an ability what took Ash few years to master. 

“Teach me both,” Dorian told him.

Ash raised one of his eyebrows. He did not found any  sign of  hesitation in Dorian's face, what made him respect the young king little bit more. 

“What is ice compare to shapeshifting?” Dorian asked without need for answer. “I could easily took any form I want and assail enemy's army  or take form of one of their generals and tore them apart form inside.” 

Ash nodded.

“I want to show them that I won't tolerate what they do to my people. I want to show them I did not come to play.”

“I've been under control by one of Erawan's princes and I know how it feels to be tortured by them. I know how it feels to do things you do not want to. I know how it feels to be locked in endless darkness and I do not want my people live in that darkness anymore. “

“ I was stupid and reckless boy whom did not think about anything but his own comfort and pleasure. Then Cala e na or Aelin or whatever you call her, come and kicked some sense into me but it still was not enough. I was stupid that I did not take more of the power kings possess. That I did not learn how to rule. That I did not manage more into the politics, into ruling this country and did not show people that I am worth being their crown prince, their future king.”

“But I am not that boy anymore. I am king now and they took my city. No matter how much I hate  Rifthold, no matter how many terrible thing happened there, it is still my home. Place where I grew up, met my friends and found love of my life. It is my home and I want it back.”

Again, Ash simply nodded. 

“Well, Adarlan should be lucky it has such ambitious king.”


	5. Four

Ash was training with Dorian for hours with only short break for lunch. He would never thought of that such young human man would have so much power. Yes, stories and legends told him that on this continent human kind is much different from Wendlyn's, but yet he was surprised when Dorian blocked out his attack on one of his first tries.   
Dorian listened to Ash for three hours before lunch. He told him basics of shapeshifting and he was interested in every word this fae male said. Ash has hold such knowledge about raw magic, what left Dorian fascinated. Rowan told him about magic and that there was numerous types of magic kinds but having somebody who actually understands his powers were whole new level. Yes, the older Whitethorn understood Dorian's struggle with magic and helped him master ice little bit, but there was something about Ash what made him listen and learn the whole time while the fae was speaking.   
After this long history lesson of magic was done, they had lunch with others. Dorian found out that Ash had sweet uncle-nephew relationship with Gavriel and Fenrys was more of younger brother who annoyed him, then legendary warrior capable of killing him any minute. Ash was sixty years older then the White Wolf of Doranelle.  
At lunch, Ash sat beside his father. Dorian could not help but compare those two to each other. Where Rowan was rough like storm what destroys city, Ash was gentle like warm wind what refreshes your face at hot day. And yet, they looked almost the same. Dorian also noticed Ash changing his appearance to little bit younger.   
Dorian watched all three faes the whole time and only admired how relaxed they are. Everybody could easily tell that they known each other for years and he even became slightly jealous of Ash as he saw his relationship with Rowan, Gavriel and Fenrys. It was obvious that Rowan cared deeply for his son, even he did not let it out observably. Dorian could tell that from the way he talked to Ash, how he carefully listened and wished them luck, when they were heading back to training.  
“You have amazing relationship with your father,” Dorian told Ash as he swung his sword in air. After the lunch he decided that they will practice Dorian's swordplay and Dorian was looking forward to it. It was something he was familiar with and was good at, unlike with magic.  
“He tries his best,”Ash sighed and looked at sea behind them as he was searching for something. “I did not get spend lot of time with him but he tries his best.”  
“You did not spend lot of time with him?”  
“No,”Ash said and shook his head in disappointment. Dorian raised eyebrow.   
“My father was, still is warlord and as taking care of your child is in his blood, so is the need for danger, fight and all the feelings what come with war. And at time of my childhood there was any peace in my country, so as soon as I could walk and talk, Maeve summoned him to war and I have not heard of him for months.”  
“I was left with my uncles and aunties at our mansion. Don't take it wrong, I love my family with my whole heart but when they are not any of your parents near by, you can go to very, very dark places, especially when you are child.”  
“This is why you dislike Maeve so much?” Dorian dared to ask. Currently his mentor was looking at sea and was lost in own memories.   
“One of many reasons,” Ash nodded.   
“But when there was peace in Doranelle, Rowan was with you, wasn't he?”  
Ash laughed sadly.   
“For little while. He usually visited me once or twice a week because he had to be with his queen.”  
“This is how it went for ten years. Seeing your only parent once a week, being raised by your uncle and hating your aunt, who happens to be also your ruler, a queen. You would say that little child who is not even decade old would not be capable of hating person, but I knew since I first saw her sitting on that goddamned throne, I knew that I would only hate her and nothing else.”   
“And then when I was not even fifteen years old I started my training with magic, weaponry and court things, she called for me. I remember as it was yesterday, it was the sunniest day of the year and I felt nothing but cold in that castle. I walked beside Gavriel and hold myself as true Whitethorn should, but compare to my father or Gavriel or anybody in room I was nothing. And Maeve made sure I felt like nothing.”  
“If you believe in love at first sight, this was hate at first sight. I hated her and she hated me like she did with my mother. She told me she wanted to see me, what kind of male I grew up to. Anybody would thought of that this innocent little meeting would turn in butchery.”  
“Maeve told me I would go through training as every of her warriors did and at the end I would become one of her blood-sworn. And I do not know until this day what went down to hell in my head but I screamed at her I would rather die then become one of her dogs like my father did.”   
“She only smiled and told me there was no other way. I was furious that I only saw red. I was looking for help in my father but Maeve made him freeze, he could not speak, move and I am not sure if he could even breathe. She ordered to guards to take me to my prepared rooms and I screamed again that if they even touch me, they will die. And again, she only laughed at my foolery.”  
“So as first of guards touched me, I felt the rage my father told me about. The one when somebody take something you love so deeply, something you care about and with that single touch, they tried to take my freedom, so I defended it. Somehow I managed to punch guard in guts and take one of Gavriel's swords. After this, everything went to hell.”  
“I felt so enraged, furious, bitter that I could not even breathe. I have killed the guard with single clear movement. I cut his head off, just like that, without even thinking about it. Then second guard come at me and I've killed him too, and also the next one and the other after him. They started using magic but my body and mind was so furious that they even did not get chance to use it properly.”  
“I've burnt bones of two of them and made the last two literally explode. The biggest piece what was left from them was their lungs as Lorcan told me after few years. Their blood was absolutely everywhere. On floor, on wall, on Gavriel whom was freeze as my father but not single drop of blood on me. Not on my clothing, not on my face, not on my hands, I was clear.”   
“Then, when I've killed all Maeve eight guards I've realized what I have done. Suddenly, the sword in my hand felt too heavy so I dropped to blood covered floor and without looking back I left. I shifted into hawk and flew back home where I cried for hours.”  
“And the outcome of my massacre was only one thing. I got my freedom, yet after that, I haven't seen my father for six years. Maeve simply replaced the missing guards like they were nothing, send my father back to war and forbidden me to see him for five years. She just wrote me letter what said that this is my punishment for what I have done. Five years without my father and after those five years I had to come back to castle and consider her offer again. He had not come from war for six years and after those six years I had not change my mind.”  
“It took her four decades to understand that I will not bow to her, I will not take her blood-oath and I will do anything for my freedom.”  
Dorian watched Ash carefully the whole time he spoke his story. He could see the pain in Ash's face as he was speaking about his own and his father's history and the anger Ash felt for Maeve. Dorian understood that his own father was not the only monster.  
“Why did you tell me this?”Dorian asked.  
“I don't know,” Ash sighed and turn his eyes from sea to Dorian.  
“Maybe for you to know, that you have to do anything, anything it takes to have your own freedom, your own will.”  
“Early in day, you told me your father put demon in your head and you did terrible things under its control. And yet, here you are free again. I know you feel bad about it, you feel guilty for what you have done but you have to understand that after all those things, you decided to fight for freedom. For yours, for freedom of your people, of your kingdom and that thing should keep you going.”  
“Your past will hold you down but if you want to learn how to fly, you have to let it go or make it your armor. People whisper that you killed your own father and then you died few days after it, all things what almost everybody knows. Give them something new, something they can hold on to, something to believe in. Something what will let them know that you are here and willing to fight for them.”  
Dorian swallowed thickly.   
“ I have already told you what my plan is,” Dorian reminded Ash.   
“I know and I made decision to help you with it.”  
“I will help you get back your city.”


	6. Five

As time flown by, all days became one big mess for Dorian. It seemed more like two days to him then two weeks. He was amazed when Ash told him, he never saw human learn so much in only two weeks.  
In those two weeks Ash helped Dorian to master his ice and was surprised how quick he did it. It took him two days to learn how to do proper shield and three more to have such powerful shield that Ash had to use other kind of magic to go through it.  
When Dorian completely mastered his shield, Ash started learning him how to attack with his magic. They started with daggers, arrows and knives. Later on, Ash took him to darker side of ice magic. He showed Dorian how to freeze somebody's body, how to freeze blood running through veins and other darker things, what king did not know about.   
First, Dorian was not sure about doing all those things but they were in war and everything is allowed in war. So he learnt, he learnt everything Ash showed him and Dorian was so glad that this young fae came to Erilea to only visit his father but stayed to teach him. When Dorian told this to Ash, the fae only laughed and told Dorian it is honor to teach King of Adarlan.  
After two weeks Ash decided they will take it much further then they usually did. Ash had Dorian sit in fort of him and gave him another lesson about magic.  
“As we tried few days ago and we found out, your own fire and ice do not go together. Yet, I want you to try something else,” Ash started and Dorian leaned his head to side little bit.   
“I have told you about different kind of magic and fire is type of magic. And as fire is magic so it also has its own kinds. Probably the most famous kind is wildfire, what is extremely powerful and dangerous.”  
“Do you want me to wield wildfire?”Dorian asked in surprise.   
“No,”Ash shook his head. “Well, maybe letter on in future.”  
Dorian's eyes went wide.   
“First, I want you to wield something called moonfire. Sometimes, it is mistaken for ice but actually it is fire and it is twice that powerful then wildfire.”   
“It is form of fire and some say it is so cold it burns, some said it is light stolen from stars but it is only fire, theoretically.”  
“Light stolen from stars?”Dorian asked and raised eyebrow. Ash nodded.  
“Then why is it not called starfire? And how do you even steal fire from star?”  
“I will show you how but we have to meet at midnight,” Ash said simply and almost laugh at Dorian's face. “I am kidding.”  
“Moonfire it is simply made when you mix fire and ice together.”  
Now, Dorian raised both of his eyebrows.  
“We tried it. Few days ago,” he reminded Ash and bite his bottom lip.  
The fae let out sigh of frustration. He closed his eyes and massaged bridge of his nose.  
“It is basically cold fire, so cold that it burns,” Ash explained and Dorian was on edge of laughing on Ash's explaining skills.   
Ash opened up his eyes and saw Dorian biting his bottom lip as he tried to stop himself from laughing. Fae narrowed his eyes on him but young king could not hold it back and started laughing. He leaned his head backwards and started laughing uncontrollably.  
It was such joyous, beautiful and lovely sound that it made Ash smile. Corners of his lips went up and not long after it he started laughing too. He tilted backwards and started giggling so much he felt to soft green grass. Ash tittered even harder and could not stop for next few minutes.   
“Oh gods,” he sighed when he managed to calm himself. He put his forearm to his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of sea. “I have not laugh so hard in years.”   
“And it is only your own fault,” Dorian grinned and crossed his ankles. It was incredible to see Ash laugh. It was much needed break they both needed but were afraid to take. And now, when Dorian felt happy again even for little moment, he was more then delighted he met him.   
“What are you little jokes laughing at?”   
Ash turned his head to familiar voice and found Fenrys coming closer to place where they sat. The White wolf had huge grin on his face and sat down next to Dorian without asking.   
“Nothing, “ Ash shook his head and also sat up.   
“I felt lesser amount of magic coming down from here, so I decided to check upon you. If you did not die or something, just in case,” Fenrys smirked and look at his nails, what could easily turn into wolf's claws.  
“Also,”he started. “ I have big news for you.”   
Suddenly, dull look crossed Ash's face.  
“We have new visitor,” Fenrys grinned at Ash. “You will like her. She is the type of person you like the most,” he added with little ironic giggle. Fenrys sighed in amusement and shook his head like he could not believe something he just saw.  
“Whom?”   
“The famous Fire-breathing-bitch queen arrived.”   
Again, Fenrys grinned at Ash.   
“Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is here.”  
Ash raised one of his silver eyebrows.  
“And?” he simply asked and reached out for one of his daggers pinned on his thigh. He took out the longest of them and throw it in air.   
“You aren't coming down?” Fenrys raised eyebrow. The White wolf of Doranelle expected Ash to finish king's training sooner and meet his father's new queen but as it seems to be, Ash had not interest in meeting her.   
“No,” Ash said and catch dagger in second hand as he threw it. “I have training to finish and I would said she has lot of things to talk about with dad, so we should let them talk.”   
Fenrys laughed. “I don't think it would have lot to do with talking.”  
“One more reason why to finish this training.”  
“Do you want to meet her now, Dorian?”Ash turned to Dorian who was lot in his thoughts again.   
“You were talking something about moonfire,” Dorian said and looked up at Ash, who just stood up. “I want to learn about that first.”  
Ash smiled proudly and help Dorian on his feet.  
“Fine,” Fenrys sighed. “I get it, see you at dinner.”   
With that Fenrys disappeared in white light.   
“How does he do that?”Dorian asked and shook his head.  
“No idea.”

With another white light Fenrys appeared right next to Gavriel on sofa. In room with Rowan, Aelin, Lysandra and her young ward Evangeline. And it was Evangeline who gasped in surprise and leaned to Lysandra for protection.   
“Rowan,” Fenrys started. “Your son is little prick and that king too.”  
Rowan raised his eyebrow at him.   
“They won't come down from that hill until they are done with training,” Fenrys said and put his ankle on his knee.   
“I have to speak to Dorian as soon as possible,” Aelin glowered.   
“Well,” the wolf said careless. “You have to wait for his royal assness.”   
“Did you tell Dorian that Aelin wants to speak with him?”  
“Well,” he licked his lips. “No, but Ash asked him, if he wants to meet you right now and he said he would like to learn more about staff Ash teaches him at the moment. They will meet you at dinner.”  
“Why did you not tell him, he has to come here? And also Ash?”Aelin asked.  
Gavriel let out small laugh.   
“It is obvious you have not met Ash yet. It is luck, that he will meet us at the dinner, if he will. He does not like to be commanded by anybody,” Gavriel noted.  
“I think it can wait few more hours,” Rowan said calmly to Aelin and put his hand on hers.   
Aelin sighed.   
“Fine,” she agreed. “I will get us rooms,” she told towards Lysandra and stood up.  
“This is going to be funny experience,” Fenrys said as Aelin was gone from room.   
“It should be.”


	7. Six

,,You are not going to show up?" Dorian asked as he stood up. He fixed his pants and looked at Ash, who was still cleaning blades of his daggers.  
,,Maybe," Ash answered with laziness in voice and checked one of his dagger is ray of sunshine. He was not finished until he could see himself in reflection of blade as in mirror.  
,, You should," Dorian smiled little bit. ,,It would be interesting to see you two in one room."  
Ash looked up at Dorian and raised one of his silver eyebrows.  
,,I am not here for your entertainment," he hissed at him and got back to daggers. He wanted to meet her and the truth was that he was nervous, really nervous. More then when he was about to meet Maeve for the very first time. Aelin was not just only his father's queen but also somebody whom he loved. Somebody he cared about and Ash knew there was not so many people Rowan cared about. This new queen was somebody who made Rowan fall in love and Ash did not witnessed it in his whole lifetime. He was told by Rowan that it would take him long time to recover from lost of Lyria, his mother and Ash guessed that this time was here. His father was in love and he could easily tell just from the little sparkle in Rowan's eyes when he talked about her few days ago.  
,,You both are so stubborn,"Dorian shook his head. ,,Are we finished for today?"  
,,Yes," Ash nodded and put one of dagger in its sheath.  
,,Fine,"Dorian breathed. ,,See you at dinner."  
,,Mhm," Ash only answered and completely ignored Dorian. The King shook his head at Ash's behavior and went down the hill back to pub, where they stayed for last few weeks.  
Dorian automatically sensed Aelin' firemagic and also Rowan's ice. He put his shield around him as Ash and Rowan taught him. Then, he simply went to center of this powerful magic he just sensed.  
Aelin sat beside Rowan and blackhaired female whom Dorian guessed to be Lysandra. At the table was also little girl, not even twelve years old and Gavriel with Fenrys.  
The table was full of food and Dorian just realized how hungry he was. All those magic lessons he had with Ash, ate all of his energy and he needed to restart it again.  
Aelin smiled when she saw Dorian walking toward them. It was weeks since she saw him and she could already tell he look much better since she has seen him last time. His skin looked more human then demonic, his sapphireblue eyes had little sparkles in them, not as big as they used to be but they were there, and Dorian looked much healthier.  
,,Hello," he greeted her.   
,,Hey," she smiled at him. ,,You look better then last time I saw you. "  
,,I feel better then the last time you saw me," he said. ,,Can I join you all?"  
,,Of course," Aelin nodded. Dorian sat down next to Fenrys and left only one free seat right next to Rowan just for Ash.   
,,Where is Ash?"asked Rowan. Dorian shrugged his shoulder.   
,,I left him on the hill, he was not finished with cleaning his daggers," Dorian explained and poured some soup into his empty bowl. ,,But he said he will meet you," he looked at Rowan. ,,When? He did not said that."  
Rowan just sighed and got back to eating his dinner.   
,,I've heard he is training you," Aelin said to Dorian and watched his expression. Dorian nodded.   
,,With magic and also with swords, daggers and whole other group of weapons I did not even know that existed. He says that if my magic runs out he wants to be sure that somebody does not kill me so easily because he would feel ashamed,"Dorian laughed.   
,,Is he good teacher?"Aelin asked and watched Dorian. He had this little smirk on his face that she had not experienced in very long time.   
,,Yes, he is kind of strict but good. He explained everything I did not understood and he tolerate my questions, so yes he is good. Much better than tutors I had before. "  
,,That's good. It is better if you have the same magic."  
Dorian nodded and looked at Rowan.   
,,Where did he even got it from? Aren't you all Whitethorns supposed to have ice and wind magic? "  
,,I guess he got it from my mother's side of family. She was raw-magician and her whole family,"Rowan replied to Dorian. King only nodded again and continued on eating.   
,, You have to learn everything you can, Dorian," Aelin breathed with seriousness in her beautiful face. Dorian put down his spoon and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the little spark of life was gone again.   
,,You bring bad news, don't you?" he pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes on her. Aelin nodded.   
,,At least, let me finish this dinner in peace," Dorian begged and Aelin nodded again. Dorian sighed and pick up the spoon and got back to soup which was not as tasty as it was before.  


Ash landed on roof at pub where he had stayed for last two weeks. He was still in his while hawk form and watched people on streets. Sun was slowly falling down behind the horizon and air was getting colder.  
He breathed it scent of this city and shift into his fae form. He sat down at edge of roof and enjoyed the last rays of sun on his face. Ash closed his eyes and started looking for his father's voice or scent. It took few seconds to caught it. He would guess that Rowan was having dinner and was not alone.   
Then he caught Dorian's voice. From things he said he figured out that he was speaking to their new visitor, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. She had soft, yet strong voice. Ash, even he would not know it, would say she was some kind of leader, that kind what is born and shaped into its perfect form.   
She was curious about him and his teaching skills, what made him scowl. Aelin was comparing him to his father. Ash loved his father dearly and deeply but he did not like his teaching methods at all.   
Ash sighed and opened his eyes. He looked down to streets and accidentally stopped at one female struggling with her bags. She had curves that most of woman back in Wendlyn would be jealous of and even covered in sweat. She smelt amazing to Ash. He closed his eyes again and think about how long it was since he had female in his bed. Weeks, the answer was weeks. Weeks since he decided he was going to look for his father.  
He shook his head and slid down to roof gutter, then he jumped down to one of side streets and let go off from his pointy ears and fangs in his mouth. Then he walk out from side street and wondered at the main street for few minutes.  
When he was sure he will not look like total creep he slowly came to the female and put innocent smile on his lips.  
,,Can I help you?"  
The woman looked up at him and smiled too.  
,,Yes, please," she said in accent he never heard before. Ash smiled even larger and took one of her bags. She must be new to this continent, or leaving.  
,,Are you new here? " Ash dared to ask put one of heavy bags onto wain.  
,,No,"she shook her head and few of her brown curls slid down to her face. ,,Me and my brother have just stopped here for few weeks before going back home."  
,,Oh, I thought you are not from here. You have very interesting accent," he said and swiftly put one of the biggest bags onto wain.  
,, Way too far from here, even souther Southern continent," she laughed. She leaned her head to the side and watched Ash putting the biggest and the heaviest onto wain as it was just feather.  
,,Gods," she breathed and raised her perfectly made eyebrows. ,,You must be strong as bull. You lift it like it was made of air!"  
This time, it was Ash whom laughed.  
,,Practice, " he shrugged and closed the wain's door. The woman locked all three locks and knocked on it.  
,,Thank you... What's your name? "she asked.  
,,Ash," he said and offered her a hand.  
,, Like the tree? "she raised eyebrow in amusement.  
,,Exactly, I guess it is family thing to name their children as types of trees," he shook his head and woman laughed.  
,,Well, it is nice to meet to Ash. I am Nyala, " she took his hand and smile brightly.  
,,Nice to meet you too Nyala, " he said and kissed top of her hand. Nyala smiled even larger.  
,,Good raised, I see," she mentioned a bit her bottom lip.   
,,My father would probably kill me if I disrespect woman and if he did not, my uncles would do it for him."  
,,I assume that you are not from here either, " Nyala said and leaned against wood of wain as Ash did couple seconds ago. She put fallen curl of hair behind her ear and took long look at Ash's face.   
,,No,I am from Wendlyn. "  
,,Wendlyn?" she called out in surprise. ,,What made you come to this place from such a beautiful country?"  
,, I'll be visiting my father later on, I am just pass through this city."  
,,I see, " she said more softly then before and scanned Ash from head to toe. Her eyes stopped on his shoulders for moment and took longer ride down his arms then rest of his body. ,,Do you have place to stay? "  
,,Do you know about some?" he asked and raised his eyebrow. What is wrong about little banter?  
,,I might, if you follow me," she smiled seductively at him and took him by hand. ,,Let me show you, my wendelynan stranger."  


It was deep night when Fenrys was coming back to his room from Gavriel's. They talked about important things such as war, their queen and also this new queen for hours and it did not seemed to be enough, yet they decided they will talk about it in morning.   
He was walking across the hall when he heard sound of window opening. His eyebrows knitted together and he pressed himself against nearest wall and fell into shadows. Fenrys looked at window and almost let out the most horrific course from his mouth as he saw Ash climbing into pub through the window.   
,,We have a door, you know, " he said as he was still in shadows. Ash turn to him in surprise as he was closing window.   
,,Late night walk?" Asked Fenrys again and stepped out the shadow.   
,,Might be, " Ash replied and came closer to Fenrys. The White Wolf of Doranelle laughed when he sensed female smell around Ash.   
,,Enjoyed yourself?"  
,,Yeah," Ash smiled manly and leaned against wall. ,,But getting her was little bit more easier then I thought it would be."  
" What did you expect? Those human females will not pick up your eyes if you insult them, " Fenrys shook his head.   
,,From how my back hurts I would say otherwise, brother,"Ash laughed and The wolf shook his head with smile on face. Whitethorn knitted his eyebrows together as he saw that there is something wrong with his friend.   
,,Is there something you want to talk about, Fen?" Ash dared to ask and came closer to him.   
,,Not when you are covered in smell of pleasure," he replied. With white splash of light, Ash turned into his fae form.   
,,Better?"  
,,Much more," Fenrys grinned. ,,Can we go to your room? I don't think it would be conversation for hallway."   
,,Sure, " he nodded and walked to his room's door. Ash simply opened by waving the hand on the door and stepped into the room.   
,,Magic locking, huh?"Fenrys asked.   
,,Yes,"Ash responded. ,, Much useful then those doorlocks. If some mortal decides to get in, they easily could but I want them going through wall of raw magic."   
The Wolf only shook his head. He went straight to the bed and lay down.   
,,Tonight's dinner was quite spectacular," Fenrys stated. ,,Rowan was disappointed when you did not show up even after an hour of waiting. "  
Ash rolled his eyes and stripped down this tunic.   
,,I am not a little child and do not have to listen to everything he tells me to do, " Ash told Fenrys. ,,And why would I want to meet her at first place? I do not know her and she is dad's queen not mine." he continued with this half lie - half truth. He wanted to meet her.  
,,I do not know, " Fenrys spoke and crossed his ankles. ,,She holds that kind of arrogance you can not stand, yet she is compelling, ambitious, young and kind of hot. "  
,,Don't say the last one in front of dad."  
,,Do you think I want to lose my dick? Or life perhaps if he would have bad day? " he asked with worry in his voice. ,,We both know what he is capable of doing when it comes to protecting what he loves."  
Ash sighed.  
,,Yes, we know."  
,,How is our little king doing?" Fenrys asked with curiosity.  
,,Somebody would say it is impossible to learn so much in such little matter of time, however Dorian did. Gods above, that man has powers of god. He learnt things what took me years to learn, in few days and I am afraid that at the end, I will not be able to teach him everything he needs to know." Ash told his friend full of worry and sat beside him.  
,,Is he that good?"  
Ash nodded.  
,,He and Aelin share the same ancestors, so it is no surprise to me that they happen to be so powerful. They both are heir to one of the most powerful goddesses out there," he continued worrying.  
,,We will see what happens," Fenrys breathed and put his head down to pillows.  
,,Do you think that Maeve will help Aelin or not?"Fenrys asked.  
,,If she even wanted she would send help already," Ash said and looked at his friend. ,,My aunt does not do anything from out of nowhere, so if she joins this war she will take the upper hand side in this conflict and it will declare who will win."  
,,I don't think she will," Fenrys stated. ,,She did not do it ten years ago and she will not do it this time."  
Ash sighed and watched how his friend scowls his upper lip. He knew how much Fenrys hated Maeve and it was almost on the same level of hate as Ash's, maybe even more. For things she did to Connall, for things she makes him to do, for everything she had ever done.  
,,You know, just one word and you can be free from her, " he reminded him conversation from years before. Ash could break his blood-oath simply just letting his magic join Fenrys body and find the piece of Maeve inside him. He could easily take out every single drop of Maeve's blood from Fenrys body and she would not even notice.  
,,I know, but not yet. Not until Connall wants it too," he said and closed his eyes. Ash could see how tired Fenrys was and not only physically but mentally. Maeve was drying him out even so far from him.  
,,I think she did this to only show me how much power she holds on me. She let me have some of freedom I desire for years and then she will take me back, back to that Hellas hole."  
,,And I don't want to go back there Ash," he shook his head. ,,I will fight against those demons or whatever your father and his queen fight against but I don't want to go back. I don't, I really don't." He said and put both of his hands on face.  
,,I do not think you will," Ash said. Fenrys took off his hands from his face.  
,,What do you mean by that?"  
,,Do you remember how I told you I have those weird dreams?"  
Fenrys nodded.  
,,I had another the other day. And Maeve was not sitting on Doranelle's throne but lying next to it. Covered in black blood, " he said and run his hand through silver hair. ,,I do not understand what it means for us but she will be murdered by somebody and nobody will get chance to help her. I'll give it a year or two before it happens."  
,,What?" Fenrys bugged out.  
,,She was just lying there and spiders were coming out her, " Ash said in disgust.  
,,Oh gods," Fenrys whispered. ,,Do you think that she know about it? "  
,,Why would she need Aelin for then? Spiders fear fire and Aelin has firemagic."  
,,Oh gods, so you are saying that Maeve knows her future and that's why she wanted Aelin to become her servant, blood-sworn so she could not leave her," Fenrys put it all together.  
,,Yes," Ash nodded.  
,,This is more fucked up then I thought it would be," Fenrys said and put one hand on his forehead. ,,I don't think I will fall asleep tonight."


	8. Seven

The next morning, Ash woke up with warm body pressed to his. He immediately recognized male's scent and let his eyes rest for few more seconds. Then he opened them again and found Fenrys next to him. The Wolf had his head on Ash's chest and hands around his torso.  
Yesterday, they talked for hours until they fell asleep. Fenrys joked and laughed with Ash, however he still could find sadness in his dark eyes.  
Ash sighed and pulled Fenrys closer to his chest, put his hands around shifter's body and closed eyes. He decided to ignore fact that sun was raising and he should get up to lesson with Dorian but the young king could wait. He also needed short break from magic and all terrible things what happen in their world.  
So he let his body to fall asleep again and let himself join world of dreams.

  
Dorian was up before sunrise and was having breakfast. He was almost finished, when Gavriel and Rowan joined him.  
When sun was up in the sky he stood up next to stairs and waited for Ash to come down for their lesson. After twenty minutes of waiting, he decided to check up on his tutor.  
Dorian knocked three times at the door and waited. After moment of silence he tried to open door. He knitted his eyebrows together when they were not locked. Dorian opened door and looked inside.  
What he found, was nothing he expected. Ash laid on his back and Fenrys had his body pressed to Ash. As far as he could see, they both were naked and Dorian decided to let them sleep. He did not want to face angry Ash or Fenrys for waking them up.  
Dorian slowly closed the door and went back to Rowan and Gavriel.  
Now, there was also Aelin whom was talking with Rowan.  
,,Good morning," he greeted Aelin.  
,,Morning," she smiled at him.  
Dorian turned to Rowan.  
,,Your son is still sleeping. What does it mean?" He asked and Rowan raised eyebrow.  
,,Probably, that he is sleeping, you know," he replied sarcastically.  
,,Really? I did not know that. I thought you fae never sleep!" he said ironically.  
,,For god's sake I know what sleeping means but I don't know what I am supposed to do! It never happened before! Am I going to have this lesson with you or something?"  
Rowan sighed.  
,,What are you supposed to learn about today?" He questioned Dorian.  
,,Ash said something about magic covering blades and in magic lesson we talked about making moonfire."  
Gavriel, sitting next to the young king, bugged at him. Full with surprise and terror at once.  
,,Moonfire? What are you two doing with moonfire?!"  
,,He said it is tolerant with my ice. We tried it yesterday and it was hard but Ash believes we can make it work. "  
,,Do you know what moonfire can do?"Gavriel asked full of worry. ,,I've seen cities burning down to ashes by it. It can destroy everything. Steel, iron, wood and even stone,"he remembered.  
,,It is probably the most dangerous kind of firemagic right next for shadowfire! You should rather learn about controlling wildfire then this!"  
Dorian sighed and rolled his eyes. He could understand fae's worries but he did not meant to burn cities to ashes by it.  
,,We tried and it did not work. I almost died trying to get a wildfire work with my ice," Dorian explained. ,,But moonfire it is more tolerant to ice then other kinds of fire. It is hard to manage those two together, but way more easier then wildfire and I don't have that much time to learn about putting those two together."  
Gavriel shook his head in disbelief. He thought that this king should not be taught those things. Only gods know what would happen in future, if he decides to switch sides or if the valg posses him again.  
,,You should talk to your son about it, Rowan. This thing it is way too dangerous,"Gavriel told his friend and drunk from his morning cup of tea.  
,,He told me to not get my nose into his business because it will give him privilege to get his nose into mine. And we both don't want it."  
,,He is your son!"Gavriel demanded.  
,,Yes, and there is very tiny line, what you simply do not cross. It is his privacy and it is mine. He does not talk to my teaching skills and I do not talk to his," Rowan said simply.  
,, He probably should, " said Aelin and gave Rowan look. ,,As far as I know from Dorian's talking, your teaching skills compare to Ash's are terrible. Complete nightmare, horrific disaster." She said only to provoke him. Rowan put down his slice of bread and look at his queen.  
,,And as far as I know it worked every time," he hissed. Aelin only laughed at him, those fae males could be triggered so easily.  
,,Don't be so irate," she rolled her eyes.  
,,I am not irate, I am offended, " he hissed again.  
,,Irate, offended, whatever you want. Just stop it and eat you godsdamned breakfast."  
  
  
Long hours later Ash woke up to pain in his back. His back hurt so much from lying in one position and his muscles needed to be stretched. He opened his eyes and found out it was almost midday.  
,,Oh gods," he whispered and sat up.  
,,They won't help you," sleepy voice said next to him. Ash turned to his friend and found out Fenrys laying on his back. Fenrys's face was buried in his blond curls and morning sweat.  
,,How was your sleep?"ask Ash and watched Fenrys putting his hair from his face.  
,,Peaceful as always," he said and yawned. ,,I still didn't figure out how you do it. "  
Ash laughed.  
,,I have a peaceful soul and souls take whatever they want without asking," Ash acknowledged fact he learnt through all those years he lived.  
,,Saying all your best quotes from your sleeve, already? "  
,, It is not my best quote but thank you for compliment, "Ash grinned at Fenrys and got up on his feet. He leaned his upper body forward to stretch his back and moaned with relief.  
,,Gods above, you are getting old," Fenrys joked and opened one eye at his friend.  
,,I just might," Ash admitted with huge smirk on his face.  
,,Get up you lazy piece of garbage! It is a lunchtime and you are still laying in bed! "  
,,Not even a minute ago, you were laying right beside me!" Fenrys argued back and pointed to place where Ash laid.  
,, Don't you dare to talk back to your elders like that, young man! "Ash commanded with smile on his face.  
,,Sixty years! Sixty godsdamned years!" Fenrys called out in fake agony and put his head into his hands.  
Ash laughed and shook his head. Then he sighed and put on his favorite light-blue shirt.  
,,You should really get up," he told him and also put on one of his many brown trousers.  
,,Mhm," Fenrys agreed and rolled to his side. ,,See you at the dinner, but I am not promising anything. "  
Ash rolled his eyes and run hand through his hair.  
,,I am going to have some lunch, try not to die here,"he told Fenrys.  
,,Mhm," was only answer he got from the Wolf and Ash shook his head again. He walked out the door and closed them on Fenrys. Not everybody would like to see half-naked fae right in middle of the day.  
Ash took deep breath and tried to catch his father's scent or Gavriel's or even Dorian's. The strongest scent he caught was his father's and he followed it down the stairs.  
Downstairs was full of people and Ash regered his choice coming down immediately. He scanned whole room with his eyes but could not find his father anywhere. Again, Ash took one deep breath and follow Rowan's scent. Now, he could smell it from outside the pub, so he followed it.  
Ash found his father on hill, where he usually teaches Dorian. Now, when he was out, Gavriel took his place and taught Dorian a fighting lesson.  
Rowan was standing few steps from fighting Dorian and Gavriel with some blonde woman, whom Ash guessed to be Aelin. Yes, it was her. He could feel her fire even from long distance.  
All time when he was coming up to hill, he watched his student fighting with Gavriel and took note at every mistake Dorian made. As always, king did not hold his legs in the right position, however he still managed to stay on his feet all the time during his fight with Gavriel. Ash knew that the Lion does not give much effort in this fight, just simply because if he attacked on his full speed, Dorian would be dead long time ago.  
,,What did I tell you about your feet?"

  
Aelin was watching Dorian fighting with the Lion of Doranelle and was little bit surprised, even she would not say that to Dorian. He got better since she has seen him fighting last time. Dorian moved more elegant, what she guessed he gained from Ash Whitethorn, her bloodsworn's son.  
,,What did I tell you about your feet?"  
Gods, Aelin was blown away. This voice was so familiar to Rowan's and when she turned to person whose voice was, she would thought it was him, Rowan. Ash looked almost the same like Rowan, goddammit he even moved like him.  
He came to them and nodded respectfully to Rowan, completely ignoring her. Like she even was not there.  
,,Have you been using magic?" Ash asked and stood next to Rowan.  
Aelin knitted her eyebrows.

  
Ash could feel all the tension he just made by not greeting the queen, but was she his queen? No.  
,,Have you been using magic?"  
He stood up next to his father and crossed his hands on chest.  
Ash could see Dorian grinning his teeth at him as he tried to hold his ground against Gavriel. However, he thought it would take years to him to became so good to have proper fight with Lion without magic. With magic, probably few more weeks, if Dorian would not be scared to use it.  
,,Ash," his father addressed him a put his hand on Ash's shoulder. ,, Let me introduce you."  
Ash sighed and turned to Rowan.  
,,Ash, this is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, queen of Terrasen and my queen," he introduced Aelin to him and Ash only nodded. He did not know what else to do.  
,,Aelin, this is my son Ash," Rowan introduced him to her and Aelin smiled at him.  
,,It is nice to finally meet you, Ash,"she smiled at him and Ash only nodded.  
He run her with look from head to toe and noticed almost every single detail of her. Aelin held herself as a well trained warrior, a woman who was not afraid to get her hands dirty and most importantly, she held herself as a queen. Even if Ash did not know about her being queen, he would guessed she was a one.  
Ash did not missed the look Rowan gave her. Look of pride, love and every unspoken thing between them. And the smile Aelin had on her lips.  
He already felt growing anger inside of him. He had no idea what was happening to him but he could not stand Aelin's smile. He could not stand that his father's scent is pressed to her and hers scent to his father. He did not have such a problem before, he had met a lot of Rowan's lovers but any of them had his father under bloodoath. And that made him mad at Aelin.  
When he first heard about her, he wanted to thank her for split of second but then he heard that now, she had his father under bloodoath. Ash spent years fighting Rowan about his bloodoath to Maeve and it made huge hole in their relationship, he did not want it again. He knew that now, even his whole life fighting his father would not change Rowan's mind, when he was in love with his queen.  
Ash simply clenched his fist, gaining control on his own emotions and turned to Dorian with Gavriel. Now, Dorian was more important to him then Aelin. He promised to help him get back his kingdom and he will.

  
Now, Aelin knew that getting along with Ash would not be easy. First, when she heard from Rowan how loving person Ash was, how he simply avoided fighting and chose understanding instead of hate, how he loved freedom and peace, how loyal person he was, she thought it would be easier to get along with him but now she knew how mistaken she was. Aelin changed her mind about Rowan's son in that moment when he ran her with judging look. She realized he was opposite of what Rowan told her. From Rowan's sayings she imagined Ash being sweet and happy person but he was just stubborn as his father. Ash held such coldness in his green eyes like he was all made of ice. Like he had not felt in long time.  
Aelin sighed, exchange look with Rowan, whom seemed to have no idea what was with his son, and continued watching her friend fighting with the Lion of Doranelle.

  
Dorian was covered in sweat and dirt but he seemed so proud when he stopped Gavriel's attack. It took all his body strength to stop this, for Gavriel slow attack, but after numerous fallings to ground, droppings sword of his hand, it was little victory for him. He looked at Ash, whom only nodded in recognition and told him to continue.  
They were not done for today, but at least some things went well for one of them.


	9. Eight

At the end of the day Ash was sitting on hill, where he spent past two weeks training Dorian, and enjoyed the sunset. Somehow after this not so long day, he was more tired than usual.  
Ash leaned on his hands and breathed in the scent of the sea. He missed the days when he could just walk out the door of his house in middle of nowhere and admire the view of landscape. Ash lived like this for twenty years. In middle of the forest, high in mountains surrounded by high spruces and pines, far enough from sea to be not seen, yet he could watch waves crushing to the bay. Every morning he woke up to birdnoises, what sometimes annoyed him since he could understand the conversation between them, however they could be useful for gaining new information from world outside the forest.  
,,In Elestian hills, way too far from Wendlyn I used to own a house, right in middle of the biggest forest in country. I could see the ocean, the forest and lots of animals. I lived like that for twenty years. It was wonderful, peaceful and gorgeous, until Fenrys and Connall found me and everything went to the deepest shit,"he said what seem to be like he was talking to himself but Ash could scent the strength of Aelin's power, even she tried to hide it.  
,,Were you hiding from Maeve?" she asked and came put from spot where she was hiding.  
,,No, it was long after Maeve gave up on getting me under bloodoath," he explained and turned to her. Aelin looked like the sun itself with her blonde hair and golden skin.  
,,Why do you dislike me so much?"she asked straight away and sat down next to him.  
,,I don't dislike you, I dislike the power you have over my father," he hissed and turned his eyes back to the sea. Ash could not look her into eyes, when they were talking about this.  
,,Whatever Maeve did to you and Rowan, while she had him under bloodoath, I swear I'll never do that," she promised and Ash pressed his lips together.  
Aelin had no idea what Maeve done to both of them.  
,,You better, because you would not be able to take so much pain that you would trow upon him," he said and looked at her again. ,,Since you two are mates."  
Aelin blinked in surprise.  
,,How do you know?"she breathed.  
Ash laughed.  
,,I know two mates, when I see them," Ash explained. ,,I knew it since I first looked at him while he was talking about you. The only stupid thing is, he does not realize it. He thinks it would be way too good and rare for him to have two mates in lifetime. He even thinks he doesn't deserve to have another mate because what happened to my mother."  
Aelin still looked at him with surprise in her turquoise eyes.  
,,Why did you not tell him?"  
,,Because I don't want to hurt him."  
,,So brave," Ash said sarcastically and sighed.  
,,What did Maeve do that made you hate her so much? Besides being her usual bitch-me."  
Ash only glowered, but not on Aelin but at memories of things what had been done to him and his father. He swallowed hardly, looked away from Aelin's face and lost himself in thoughts for moment.  
,,She used bloodoath," he started and closed his eyes. ,,She used bloodoath to make my father to kill me."  
Ash could not breath. This part of his history with Maeve was the hardest to swallow. He could forgive her making Rowan going away in his childhood, he could forgive her wanting him under her power and gods above, he even could forgive her punishing him by whipping the living shit out of him, but the last drop was when she smiled at him and gave the single order to Rowan.  
That day was one of the coldest in year in Doranelle and he, Enda and Ismar were visiting Maeve. Ash did not wanted to go, he would rather stay home and read by fire, but when his uncle Garel look at him with his ice cold look, he knew he had no choice. So Ash prepared for days of torment by his dear aunt and went with his uncles to the castle of the city.  
Everything seemed to be just fine until Ash entered the throne room. He could see that the queen was not in such great mood, however that did not stop him. He did not accept her as his queen so why would he listen?  
As usual, they got in argument and exchanged their thoughts on each other. He tried to stop himself from saying all those things, even his father tried, yet the energy around Maeve would not let Ash calm. It made him extremely angry, mad, even furious. He seemed to be only one to notice that there was something wrong with Maeve, however he did not say thing.  
In middle of argument, she suddenly became quiet and only smiled cruelly. She turned to Rowan and gave him order. Order that no one of them expected.  
,,Kill him,"she told Rowan and Ash could not believe it. Rowan's hand went straight to his knife under his tunic and his whole body started to shake. He looked up on Ash and Ash could see the panic, fear and pain in his father's eyes. It was torture for him. His parent instincts were fighting the ones to listen to order of his queen.  
,,Dad, don't do it," he told Rowan and just watched him. The blood started dropping from Rowan's nose and Ash's eyes went wide. By then he knew that his father was losing his fight against his parent's instinct to protect his child.  
,,Ash run," Enda told him and Ash immediately listened.  
He could hear Maeve laughing while he was running away. In that moment, he fully felt nothing but hate towards Maeve.

  
When he told this story to Aelin, she thought her aunt was nothing but a monster. Rowan did not told her this story, and it may be because he was ashamed of it. That his queen made him do it. Kill his own child.  
,,Oh gods,"she whispered after moment of silence.  
,,From Enda I know that dad became unconscious. He completely lost it and rather to listening to his queens orders, he fight it and all the mental and physical pain made him fell unconscious," he explained. ,,Years later, when she let him see me for few hours, he told me he never felt so much pain. It was like his limbs were burned, like all his bones were breaking at once and like his heart and mind were falling apart."  
Aelin bit her bottom lip and took Ash by hand.  
,,That's why I hate the blood oath. It makes people fell lot of pain, and it can make people do terrible things, even the don't wish to do it."  
,,I fear that you will give an order what will my father feel pain and I will not take that. I just won't."  
,,Ash," she breathed. ,,I swear I'll never do anything to hurt your father or you or anyone from your family."  
Now, she understood why Ash looked at her with such hate in eyes. It was not hate for her, but for the power she held over Rowan and it was a fear that his family, the closest person to him, would go through the same pain he went years ago. He did not hate or dislike her, he feared what would she do with his father's bloodoath.  
,,Your father helped me to get back to light, he gave me will to live and I'll better make sure he won't feel any pain like he felt in the past."  
,,Well, you should," he said and looked at her. With that look she knew, he did not hate her and they might have a friendly relationship in future but until she has Rowan under blood oath, he'll not trust her and somehow it made Aelin uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because she knew Ash could be strong player in this game they all were playing. And he was dedicated to win.


	10. Nine.

„You're father told us you are one of the most peaceful beings out there, yet you don't look like that." 

Ash stopped in middle of hallway. The voice of shapeshifter made him do it. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lysandra standing in shadows, looking outside the window. 

,, You look more like you know how war and death taste like," she continued and turned to him. Ash raised eyebrow and ran her with one scanning look. Lysandra's green eyes glowed in the dark and Ash got the feeling like he was facing wild animal, not delicate looking woman. But he would know from first hand that shifters can be tricky in their different forms. One moment the person can look like innocent young vulnerable girl and in another, they can rip your head from your neck. 

,, Are you planning on joining us in a war?"Lysandra asked and stepped out of the shadows like beast hunting for a prey. Ash's right corner of his lips rose up in amused smirk. He always liked straightforward people. 

,,Shapeshifters used to be very curious and many died because of it," he spoke and stepped one step closer to Lysandra, who narrowed her eyes on him. 

,, You can threaten me however much you want, but if you touch Aelin, you'll be dead in the next moment. That I can promise you,"Lysandra bared her teeth and come even closer to Ash. He only smiled widely and cupped Lysandra's face with one hand. 

,,Oh darling," he whispered and ran his thumb over her lips.,,I've spent thirty years of my life with shapeshifters and you, my dear, are nothing to compare to them."

Yes, this female in front of him was powerful, enough to challenge him, but compare to shifters he knew at other continents, she was like cub compare to grown lion. Maybe, if she had the right teacher and time to learn she would be as good as them.

,, So, no. You cannot promise me anything,"he smiled even larger. Lysandra bared her teeth at him and stepped even closer. Now their faces were few inches apart. 

,, Watch me,"she hissed.

,, Don't worry, I will,"Ash laughed, let go off her face and walked away with smirk on his face.

,, You shouldn't tease her like that,"Fenrys said as he stripped down his shirt. Like yesterday, he somehow find a way to sleep next to Ash and Ash was left without chance to say no. He couldn't resist Fenrys, no one could.

,, She is grown shapeshifer and could cause you trouble," Added Fenrys and laid down to bed.

,, Yeah,"Ash agreed with smirk on his face. He just told Fenrys about his little chitchat he had with Lysandra and the White Wolf wasn't amused as much as Ash was. "Finally somebody who is entertaining."

Fenrys snorted.

, You're unbelievable,"he sighed a fixed his pillow.,, You're piece of shit, that's what you are." 

,, Tell it to my father, his is the ass," Ash laughed.

,, Och gods,"Fenrys sighed.,, You've told me the same thing the first time we've met."

,, That was hilarious," Ash shook his head as he remembered how he met the White wolf of Doranelle. 

,,I've almost killed you and then your father almost killed me, if you didn't stop him!" Ferys called out and looked at Ash who clearly was having a good time. 

They've met one hundred and five years ago and Ash will not forget that day until he dies. He was visiting Rowan in one of the war camps and was sneaking in his tiger form. Everyone recognized his scent and that he was their general's son, except Fenrys. The Wolf acted automatically. He took out his bow and shoot arrow at him. If Ash didn't shift in that exact moment, he would probably got shot right between his eyes, but luckily Fenrys only shoot his tight, yet it didn't stopped Rowan from beating Fenrys up. Perhaps if Ash didn't step in and stopped his father, Fenrys would be long gone. 

,,You Whitethorns don't know how to control your temper,“ Fenrys sighed again. Ash shook his head in amusement. 

,,I am going to bathe now, enjoy yourself in here,“ said Ash and headed to the bathroom. 

,,Will you add bobbles to the water?!“he heard Fenrys from the room. 

,,Probably,“Ash shrugged his shoulder even Fenrys couldn't see him. 

,,I'm joining you! “

Ash burst in laughing. 

,,Of course you are.“

,,Now, I'm confused, " said Aelin as she sniffed the air. It was early in the morning and Ash was joining her, Rowan and Gavriel for breakfast. Somehow, even Fenrys was up and walking next to him. 

,,Are you two lovers or something?“she asked. She could clearly smell the same smell on both of them. 

,,No,“ Ash shook his head and sat down. 

,,We are actually married,“said Fenrys and sat down next to his friends. 

,,For seventeen years,“added Ash as he leaned for his morning cup of tea. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Aelin turn to Rowan with raised eyebrows. His father only sighed and shook his head. 

,,Rowan, why are you denying your son-in-law? “ asked Fenrys innocently. The older Whitethorn only pressed his lips together. 

,,Yeah Rowan, why are you denying your son-in-law? “Aelin joined Fenrys.

,,I'm not denying my son-in-law, because I don't have any! “he hissed at Fenrys. 

,,You two are getting worse and worse,“ joked Gavriel, who was sitting next to Ash from other side. 

,,We actually got married, Gavriel,“ Ash shocked him. ,,Seventeen years ago, we got so drunk that when we woke up the next day, I had marriage certificate in my pocket.“ 

,, You did not! “ Rowan called. 

,,That's why you were avoiding each other for week, when you came back! “ realized Gavriel with his eyes wide open. Ash smirked and bit into his piece of bread. 

It was entraining to Ash. Aelin was laughing out loud on her bloodsworn's reaction. Rowan was bugged out with his lips slightly opened. And Gavriel looked like he was considering every decision he ever made. 

,,Are you shocked? Surprised? “ Fenrys asked Rowan with smirk on his face. 

,,Terrified!“ Rowan called and turned to his son. ,,Please, tell me you are joking."

,,I wish," Ash smiled. ,,Connall and Kiara were the best men. “

,,Och gods above, “ Rowan sighed and put his head in his hands.

,, Don't worry, I annulled the marriage few months letter, “ he laughed at his father's reaction. He knew that if he had told him this few years ago, he wouldn't probably speak to him or Fenrys ever again.

,,You did?“ he looked up to him.

,,Yes,“ Ash nodded.

,,What a shame! " joked Aelin and kept on laughing on Rowan, who looked more than relieved.

,,The best four months of my life,“ smiled Fenrys and took Ash by his hand.

,,I know, right? Being married to me was the best thing ever what could happened to you.“

,,I couldn't agree more!“

,,I thought I'll have heart attack, " Rowan sighed and drunk from his cup.

,,Rowan, at least your son knows how to treat his exes!“ Aelin said only to provoke Rowan more.

,,Right?" Ash laughed. ,,They are not following me around!"

Aelin bursted in laughter once more. They all knew whom was Ash talking about.


End file.
